


Of Fun in Hot Tubs

by Mastrmanipul8r (grahamcrakr)



Series: The Of... Series [6]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, girl!Kame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-19
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 13:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/296267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamcrakr/pseuds/Mastrmanipul8r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An escape from Winter to Okinawa leads to some hot moments while relaxing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Fun in Hot Tubs

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Contains girl!Kame!
> 
> Sequel to Of Curiosity with Mirrors
> 
> Fetish: Hot Tub!Sex

Winter had settled heavily onto the populated city of Tokyo, bringing usually rare snows almost every other week. Kame and Jin enjoyed snowy views, but only when they were warm indoors. And walking through the frozen stuff was out of the question.

 

So to escape the cold winter of Tokyo, they headed down south for the warmth of Okinawa. As soon as they stepped out of the plane, they immediately felt a wave of warm, humid air rush over them. It was much nicer than the icy wind that would blow through in Tokyo.

“Ah~ It’s so nice and warm here!” Kame said with a smile.

“Nice break from winter, ne?” Jin took his wife’s hand in his and led her away from the plane to grab their luggage.

“Un! I can’t wait to hit the beach! Maybe we can eat some local foods too...Oh, I’m so excited!”

They soon had their bags and had managed to get a taxi to bring them to them to his family’s seaside home. The whole estate was huge, and Kame couldn’t help but gape at everything. “This is your family’s? You have so much land!”

“This is OUR family’s. And yes, the whole property belongs to my family.”

“This is the first time you brought me here...I didn’t expect this.”

“I guess you’ll be more surprised throughout the day as I show you around.”

They finally got out of the car once it reached the front of the huge home. It was only two stories, but the length of the house was very long!

“Oh my gosh! Jin! The house is huge too?!”

Jin laughed at his wife’s reaction. He found it cute how Kame was so surprised at the size of their vacation home. Compared to the humble condo they resided in back in Tokyo, this was massive. And it’s not that he couldn’t afford as big a house back home, what with being an executive and all, he just didn’t think it was necessary to have, and Kame was of the same mind.

“Let’s go in, shall we?”

Jin walked them in and greeted the housekeepers that had kept the place tidy. They showed him and Kame to the master bedroom so their bags wouldn’t be in the way while they explored the rest of the house.

Kame’s head wouldn’t stop turning as she looked at everything that was within the huge house. She couldn’t help but be amazed that her family’s wealth easily purchased all this.

They passed by a massive living room, a family room, several guest bedrooms and bathrooms, a large kitchen, an entertainment room, and more, and that was just within the house.

Jin slid open a porch door that was connected to the living room and walked them both outside to the backyard. The whole outdoor space was just as huge, especially with a large pool and a connecting Jacuzzi sitting in the center, right next to a nicely designed outdoor entertainment area.

Kame was gaping like a fish at the sight of it. “There’s a pool too?! And an outdoor bar?! God, this place has EVERYTHING!”

“I told you there will be a lot of surprises today.”

Kame approached the pool’s edge to stare longingly at the beautiful blue water’s surface. “I’ll definitely go swimming later.”

“Oh? But I thought you wanted to go to the beach?”

“Well of course! But there’s a pool within access so I might as well put it to use, right?”

Jin grinned in response. That was yet another thing he loved about Kame. Though she married into riches because of him, she stayed true to her humble roots and did not exploit his money. She was not wasteful at all and knew better than to spend it on unnecessary things.

He walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her close to him. “How about we go swimming tonight after a nice dinner?”

Kame leaned back into him and sighed happily. “That sounds good. Shall we head back in to rest a bit before dinner then?”

“Sounds like a plan.”

XXXXX

After a nice afternoon of just relaxing in each other’s arms, they headed for the living room to be served their dinner. The housekeepers made a lovely meal of yakiniku and fresh sashimi for them to enjoy and they happily ate it up.

Once done, they prepared themselves for the pool. Jin’s swimwear was simply a pair of designer swim shorts with some sort of Hawaiian tribal print covering the sides. But the expanse of his sun kissed skin and smooth muscles was eye watering enough for his beloved counterpart.

Kame had slipped on a hot red bikini, the bright color accentuating how creamy her skin was and bringing out the warmth in her light brown eyes. Her hair was swept up into a high ponytail, exposing her delicious neck to view and the tempting bow that held the bikini top together.

She finished up by covering herself in a beach towel before running out to meet with Jin. When she reached the backyard though, no one was in sight.

“Jin?” She asked aloud. She dropped her beach towel on a nearby lounge chair before scanning the area for her husband. ‘Where did he go?’

She walked to the pool’s edge still looking ahead of her for Jin. Suddenly, when she least expected it, a large splash followed by wet hands grabbing her ankles took her completely by surprise.

Jin was already in the pool, half of his body out from scaring Kame with his trick. He laughed as he watched his now wet and dripping wife shivering from the cold water.

“Dammit, Jin! You friggin’ scared me!”

He laughed more and lifted himself out of the pool to embrace Kame. “I’m sorry, babe,” he apologized, though the grin had yet to leave his face.

She pouted and in revenge slapped him on the shoulder. “Meanie...”

“Aww hun! Don’t be like that! Let’s go have fun in the water now, ne?” Without waiting for a response, Jin lifted Kame up bridal style and carried her to the stairs that led into the pool.

He walked them in slowly, and as soon as the water touched her, Kame gasped. It was surprisingly cold, and her nipples tightened up immediately in response. She wrapped her arms around Jin’s neck and whimpered from the chilly water.

“I-It’s freezing-g!” Her teeth chattered briefly as notification.

“Well as soon as you enter the water fully, you’ll get over it.”

“I don’t know if I’d be willing to dip in any further...”

“Then let me help.” Jin gave her an evil smirk before suddenly dipping the both of them into the cold waters.

Kame immediately released Jin from her hold and pushed up and away from him. She gasped for air once she reached the top and wiped the hair from her eyes. The water was very cold, but her body was quickly reacting and working to regulate her temperature.

In the meanwhile, Jin was still underwater and gliding along the bottom of the pool. He did a quick circuit around before swimming back to Kame. “Adjusted now?”

Kame frowned deeply, “Yes, thanks to an evil baka!”

Jin laughed once more as Kame splashed some water on him in revenge. “It was just a bit of fun!”

“Oh, just you wait! I’ll get you back; you’ll see!”

“Looking forward to it, my little turtle.”

The married couple swam together for a time, having fun in the water by chasing each other or splashing each other down in a water fight. And once they started to feel a little tired, they decided to switch over to the Jacuzzi. The water was much warmer compared to the pool, making Kame sigh in contentment once her body slid in all the way.

“So nice!” Kame moaned happily as she felt the warm water relax her muscles.

She heard the water splash and knew it to be Jin sliding in next to her. Automatically she moved closer to him, leaning her head on his shoulder once he was seated next to her.

Jin eventually wrapped his arm around her and pulled her towards him to make them both comfortable. Times like these were romantic and enjoyable for the both of them. Being able to just be in each other’s presence and relaxing was always nice.

Silence dominated the air around them for a time until suddenly Jin had the desire to speak up. “I love you, Kazuya.”

“Where did that come from? Suddenly saying things out of nowhere...” Kame teased him.

Jin shrugged, “Dunno, but I felt like I should say it.”

An idea for revenge for Jin’s earlier prank surprisingly came to mind and Kame inwardly smirked to herself. “Hmm, well speaking of random urges, I’ve got one I want to fulfill.”

Kame quickly repositioned herself so that she was seated in Jin’s lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned herself forward so that her chest was flush with his and her lips were centimeters away.

“I want you to make love to me right now, right here.” Each word she spoke made their lips touch, and it made Jin eager to start their first heated kiss of the evening.

Their lip lock began immediately, urging the two to be rough with each other. Kame’s tongue danced along Jin’s, playfully wrapping around his and pushing against it. Jin just as enthusiastically fought back, sucking on her tongue and occasionally nibbling on it.

Her fingers curled into Jin’s hair as she shivered into the kiss, the beginnings of a tingling pleasure sweeping through her. She sighed into the kiss, her muscles relaxing fully from the warm massaging waters and the comfortable position she was currently in.

She nearly forgot her plan for revenge due to the tender kisses she was receiving all over her face and neck, but she managed to steel herself and pull away from Jin so that she could continue on.

Kame shifted her position on Jin’s lap so that her lower half was perfectly aligned with his. From there she proceeded to rock her hips lightly, letting their crotches rub against each others’. She gasped lightly as the tingles in her lower tummy began to grow more. Her revenge was going to be sweet, and most definitely pleasurable.

She reached up behind her neck and took hold of the thin strings that kept her bikini top on and held together. Pulling on the strands, the bow came unloose and the material slid down to reveal her large breasts. Her hands came up next and fondled the firm flesh, cupping the full weight of each before tracing circles around her nipples.

The instant reaction from her self-ministrations was her buds tightening up considerably. Now hardened, Kame took each nub between her fingers and began to rub and twist gently at them, adding more fuel to the ever growing fire between her legs. She mewled in appreciation, her rocking motions on Jin’s lap intensifying as she continued to play with her sensitive chest.

Jin inhaled sharply at the extremely arousing sight of his wife playing with herself. He could never get enough of his wife doing that; she was always filled with such passion as she did so that he was intrigued with her beauty. He encouraged her even more by running his hands along the exposed flesh of her creamy thighs and on the sides of her torso. His wife’s impassioned faces and little noises was heating up his body immensely, hardening his member from the growing excitement.

Kame shifted in Jin’s lap once more, bringing her heated core that much closer to him. She bucked against him harder, feeling the coil of pleasure tighten within her even more. She had just started her little game and yet she was already losing.

She bit her bottom lip as she tweaked her nipple and electricity shot through her. She was horribly close to a climax. She was desperate to reach it, but at the same time she was hesitant, not wanting to ruin the fun so early in the game.

Her body twitched lightly as the sparks began to come more often from her thrusts and touches;  _she_  didn’t want to one just yet, but her body wanted to.

“So...hot!” She panted, her head lolling to the side.

“I-It’s the water, babe. The water is hot,” Jin mentioned as he flitted a hand across her stomach.

“I...I think I’m going to come soon...” Kame’s eyes rolled shut and she moaned from behind clenched teeth.

Jin pulled her close enough so that he could direct some attention to her neck, licking and sucking along the creamy flesh, marking it up with his love bites. “Then come, honey. Come for me,” he whispered in her ear, a lick and a nibble following it.

“Ooohhh, mmmhhh,” Her moan this time was loud and long, her small form shaking as she threatened to go over the edge.

“Come, baby; come.”

She gave one last thrust against Jin’s crotch before she climaxed, her whole body shivering from the waves of pleasure racking through her. She cried out aloud, her mouth forming a perfect ‘O’ as she rode out her peak; she felt amazing.

When she finally came back to her senses, she felt Jin’s hard member poking into her butt. She was going to take out her revenge a little farther in to their love making, but this was also an opportune time.

She saw Jin looking at her lustfully, waiting to continue to the expected next half of their “fun”, but she smirked instead and pushed away from him, moving to get out of the hot tub.

“Wait...Wait, honey, where are you going?” Jin asked as he watched Kame slide out, her bikini top still loose and exposing her swollen chest.

“I was feeling too hot in the tub, I felt like I was getting dizzy. So I think I’m going to take a break and cool off, okay?”

Jin looked at her incredulously. “And you’re just going to leave me here with this?!” He gestured towards his crotch and she laughed.

“I told you I’d get my revenge,” She teased after getting a safe distance away from the hot tub.

She squealed from laughter after seeing Jin quickly jump out of the hot tub to chase after her. The two of them ran all around the pool, Kame trying to avoid being caught by Jin. She wasn’t nearly fast enough though, especially while being preoccupied with giggling, and she was soon trapped within the arms of her husband.

“You are such an evil vixen! Trying to leave me with this...Well we’re both going to finish what you started, my dear,” Jin smirked evilly as he lifted up Kame and carried her back to the hot tub.

He settled them back into the water, in the same positions as before, but this time he had taken the opportunity to strip the both of them first. Now that they were both bare, no skin between them was left untouched by the other’s body. They were both pressed fully against one another, feeling their heated skin radiate even more warmth.

Jin’s eyes were bright with mischievousness, but also with the tenderness of love. He looked into Kame’s eyes with a warmth that settled deep within her heart. She couldn’t help but return the same look, reciprocating the joy she had in loving him.

Their lips touched together once more and the flames of passion heated up between them again. The kiss was intense, wet and hungry as they battled tongues against each other. Their hands copied the somewhat frenzied motions of their kisses, moving everywhere with no sense of direction except to touch all within range.

Kame ran her hands along Jin’s chest, being extra careful when running her hands across his collarbones so that he elicited a moan rather than a shriek. Jin nearly did the same for her, teasing her nipples and massaging her breasts. He lightly pinched the aroused nubs, garnering a loud gasp in between their kiss. They were almost desperate to become one, if their rushed foreplay was anything to go by.

Jin, no longer able to contain himself, reached down and grasped his member, positioning it at Kame’s slick entrance. He received the nod giving him the okay to enter and slowly started to push in, groaning as Kame’s tight heat began to encase him. It felt so wonderful that when was fully encased, he held still to enjoy the grip that he was in.

The heat from their connection and the heated water from the hot tub were truly making Kame dizzy. She was panting heavily with her eyes shut. “Jin...Jin, dear, I-I’m so hot...” She felt him shift slightly within her and lightly moaned.

Jin could feel the same effects of the hot tub taking over him too, dizziness threatening to make the both of them feel faint. He carefully lifted them to sit at the edge of the tub, rearranging them slightly so that Kame was lying on the cool ground, her legs wrapped around his waist.

The wave of cool air that passed over them was nice and comfortable, and they took the moment to just simply soak in the feeling of being fulfilled with each other. Both felt complete when connected so intimately; they loved the feeling.

“I love you so much, Kazuya,” Jin softly smiled.

“I love you too, Jin,” Kame returned.

They entwined their hands together and Jin began to move, thrusting slow and steady to begin with. They kept their eyes on each other the whole time they rocked and moved, love radiating from the both of them.

When Jin gave a particularly deep thrust that had him rubbing against her g-spot, she gasped and moaned deeply, her hands clenching Jin’s more tightly from the pleasure that shot through her. “Jinnnn~” Kame’s eyes rolled shut.

Jin sped up, wanting to hit that spot harder and faster. Kame was making noise with every thrust, her coil of pleasure once again building up as Jin continued to move within her.

She clutched desperately at his hair, pulling him close to her neck once more. Jin’s mouth instantly attached to it, the kissing and licking he did earlier adding more to the hot feelings that swirling inside.

“J-Jin...nngh, I’m so clooossee-ahh...” She squirmed as Jin once again grazed against her hot spot.

“I am too, Kazu...” He grunted.

He slowed down his thrusts so that he could reposition the both of them, once again placing them into a sitting position, Kame seated within his lap. The change in position pushed Jin deep inside Kame and he moaned aloud happily at the sensations.

Now comfortable, Jin steadily began his thrusts again, carefully guiding Kame as she bounced within his lap. Obscene noises from their wet skin slapping against each other in their union sounded like music to their ears. Her breasts pressed against Jin’s chest every time, the man secretly enjoying the feel of her stiff nipples as they rubbed against him.

Their bodies were still wet from the hot tub, glistening from sweat and water, and their hair that was lazily swept out of their face was messy and still dripping, but they didn’t care. They were happy in their current state with their wet foreheads pressed against each other as they moved, hands still entwined, reveling in the simple touches they currently shares.

Kame was shivering from the building climax once more. She was very close, Jin could tell as he felt her slick walls closing in on him. He could feel his balls tightening and knew he was approaching the end as well. He repositioned his hips so that he could move even deeper, and he cupped Kame’s butt to help lift her up in the bounce, making the thrusts much faster and harder.

“So...close...” Jin groaned.

“Baby...B-Baby, I’m so -ah- so close too-mmhh,” Kame said breathily.

She wrapped her arms around Jin’s neck and pulled Jin’s face close for one last final kiss. As soon as their lips touched, Kame reached her peak, shaking once again as she rose out the pleasure.

Jin followed immediately after, Kame’s tight walls being the end of him. He released his load, long and deep, within his wife, his cock twitching with every spurt.

They stayed intimately connected together long after they finished coming down from their highs. Their exhaustion was quickly winning out as they felt drained from their love making.

“That was good...” Kame mentioned after some moments.

“Yeah, you got me good today.” Jin landed a quick kiss to the top of her head.

“Mmm after that workout, I think a nice soak in the hot tub would definitely do us good.”

“Only if we don’t decide to carry out a second round right now.”


End file.
